Enchanted
by warugiriia
Summary: Battler never wanted any of this, but now that he has it, he wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. BeaBato / Beatrice x Battler , 50 sentences.


_Hiya everyone ! It's me , warugiriia , dropping in with a new story I've abandoned for ages and decided to finish recently :3 I've always loved these 50 sentences fics , and decided to try my hand at writing one myself. I hope y'all enjoy it ! :)_

 _EDIT: okay so I fixed up some issues that I missed the first time so it'll be a lil different if anyone rereads it alright thanks bye (:_

* * *

 **1\. Remembrance**

It's funny, he spent one whole game trying to understand her and end her pitiful existence, but as his body lay pinned to the ground by a large wedge of truth, and with tears falling from the doll-like witch's beautiful eyes as she rested her fragile body on his, he finds himself stroking her soft golden hair gently, and then embracing her, apologising repeatedly as the realization of his sin slams into him, he finds himself holding on to the Golden Witch until she melts into golden butterflies, and they, too, disappear at last.

 **2\. Lies**

He's looking at her with that _face_ , begging her to deny Gretel's words, begging her to let him believe she'd truly changed, and all she can do is _laugh_ , because the only other thing left for her to do is cry.

 **3\. Witches**

He's never believed in them, but now there's a part of him that will always, always believe in a particular childish, unladylike, stubborn, ungraceful witch with a love for sweets and pranks.

 **4\. Determination**

She bites her lip and endures the harsh words, holding back her tears as she clutches the untouched basket of cookies, because she knows one day, her love will finally reach him, and she'll be the Beatrice he wants, and she'll wait as long as she has to.

 **5\. Laughter**

It took her turning into a living doll for him to realize how much he missed that shrill laugh of hers; to realise how much that rude, inelegant laugh really meant to him.

 **6\. Nightmare**

It's like being trapped in an endless nightmare, with only that cold, cruel shackle for company as the cool metal tormented her over and over again, and she couldn't even _scream_ , she couldn't do anything at all, and the only thing that saved her from absolute madness was the sound of his voice, speaking to her from the other side, extending an invisible hand to pull her out of her hell.

 **7\. Embrace**

As he hugs her, he realized how inexplicably _soft_ she was, how he expected her to be all stiff and cold like the cruel, twisted witch she was, but her body was just so _soft_ and _warm_ , that he didn't want to let go of her, not now, not ever.

 **8\. Quiet**

As she sits opposite him screaming about how incompetent he is and cackling madly about how she'd _love_ to strip him and put him on a collar he finally snaps, gets up, marches over to her and kisses her firmly on the lips just to shut her up.

 **9\. Love**

He never did understand why she got so angry and start sulking or raging or change the subject whenever people mentioned love in front of her, but to ask her why would be like sticking one's head into a hungry tiger's mouth.

 **10\. Gun**

Her warm hands are wrapped around the deadly weapon, and he puts his own strong ones over hers' and they pull the trigger together, destroying the only thing that still threatened their happy ending.

 **11\. Fantasy**

She used to love reading fairy tales, where the prince came to rescue the princess, but right now, she was starting to realize that the prince wasn't going to return, for he had forgotten about her, and that the princess was going to be stuck in hell for 1000 long years, and that all those stories with happy endings are just nothing more than _stories_.

 **12\. Feelings**

When she learns that he'll be returning to the island after leaving her alone for 1000 long years, she isn't sure if she feels happy (because he's coming back), sad (because he probably wouldn't remember her), uncertain (what if he doesn't love her anymore?), or angry (because he came back much, much, much too late).

 **13\. Tears**

He never knew how much he could affect her moods, never knew that his insistence on denying her existence has made her cry and scream and sulk and rage so many times, and every day she just plasters a smile on her face and uses her rude, shrill laugh just to mask those stupid, pathetically _weak_ emotions.

 **14\. Game**

It wasn't just a game to her, nothing was just a game to her, so when Battler threw down his final card onto the pile, grinned at her, and said "I win" triumphantly, Beatrice can't help but flip the table, along with all the cards over, screaming about how _he cheated he cheated he must've cheated_.

 **15\. Sweets**

He'd decided to take her out to buy some chocolate, because she was in an incredibly bad mood without one of her favorite sweets available and Ronove couldn't make her any more, not with all the ingredients for chocolate mysteriously missing, and that's when he learns that maybe being nice to her isn't such a bad thing after all.

 **16\. Scream**

She can't _believe_ how _stubborn_ and _thickheaded_ that stupid idiot is, and she's shrieking to her butler that all she wants to do is take the fork she was eating her cake with and _pierce_ it into his stupid eyeballs, maybe then it'll wipe that stupid _smirk_ off his stupid face, and finally get him to admit that _witches are real_ , and Ronove just chuckles, pours her another cup of tea, and quietly listens to her long, long rant.

 **17\. Apology**

As he glares at her from the other end of the table, she gives him a long look, shifting her gaze down to her feet, before mumbling a soft but undeniably apologetic "sorry for eating all your cookies" to him with her cheeks flushed.

 **18\. Friend**

Despite everything, she can't help but wish they'd had their reunion under different circumstances; after all, they were such good friends back then, and she'd do anything to have those blissful days back.

 **19\. Island**

As she summons the wind and rain to trap the island in a violent typhoon, she prepares herself to kill everyone on the island, so that no one can take him away from her forever.

 **20\. Wrath**

He dodges just in time to avoid the plate of cake she'd hurled at him in a fit of rage, and he started to think that maybe telling her she had "cow tits" wasn't exactly the best idea.

 **21\. Pineapple**

"Uwaaaah, what is this, you're trying to kill me aren't you, aren't you, waaahhh..." He watches her scream at the exceedingly sour taste of the fruit he'd offered her, and all he can do is mumble "it was Ange's favourite so I thought you'd like it...".

 **22\. Kiss**

As she sleeps in her chair, an unfinished cup of tea in front of her, he cups her cheek in his hand gently, giving her a quick, soft kiss, because he can't tell his opponent how much he really loves her, not while they're trying to kill each other with their endless fights of red and blue.

 **23\. Horror**

All he can do is stare at her in horror as she claps her hands and laughs at the cruel way her successor is torturing his relatives, and he gets up to give her a hard slap across the cheek he'd wanted to caress gently many times.

 **24\. Beautiful**

He never realized how indescribably _beautiful_ she was, but there was no use telling her how pretty she was now, not when she was sitting lifelessly in her chair, trapped in a world of horrors only she could see.

 **25\. Envy**

She bites her lip and resists the urge to gouge her own furniture in their oversized chests as she watches him flirt with them shamelessly, her own presence completely ignored.

 **26\. Blood**

There's lots of it, all over her gown, on her face, and on her lips, her lips that are currently whispering the words _kill me_ over and over again to the man she wanted the most to understand her.

 **27\. Delusion**

Maybe that's just what it is, but she still fights the pain induced by the demon goats' fangs and watches him intently, giving him silent support with her eyes, hoping that he'll turn back to look at her again; hoping that she wasn't just deluding herself.

 **28\. Gold**

That's the color of the truth he presents, the color of the blade he wields to protect her gameboard, the color of her soft, beautiful hair that he may never get a chance to run his fingers through ever again, the color of her magic and of her heart.

 **29\. Death**

Those three final words escape her lips, and she collapses forward, her face buried in his chest, and he should be relieved because it's all over at last, but there is some strange, inexplicable ache in his heart at the thought of finally leaving her twisted games.

 **30\. Irony**

He never expected himself to take control of her gameboard, to be fighting the blue with the red, and immense the irony of the situation just makes him want to laugh and miss her all over again.

 **31\. Truth**

Some would say that a witch committed the murders with magic, while others would insist on a human being the culprit, but only they know what really happened on that day; for she was the one who pieced the many gameboards together with the bloodstained ink from the broken heart of a young witch.

 **32\. Hair**

As she sits there cackling about how stupid his hair looks, he just shoots her a glare and retaliates with "yes, and _your_ hair is beautiful!" before they both turn bright red and sit together in silence.

 **33\. Sea**

The taste and smell of the seawater invaded her senses, but there was one thing crystal-clear amidst the blur of the sensations of drowning, and that was the weight of his fingers interlaced with hers', grasping her hand tightly.

 **34\. Heart**

She's the Golden Witch and he's the Endless Sorcerer, but at the end of the day, all she is is just a sad little girl who crawled in hell for 1000 years waiting for the man she loves, and all he is is the man she loved who made so many mistakes.

 **35\. Chess**

From an outsider's point of view, it was just a long, extended game of chess between 2 excellent players, but to the two of them, Beato's game board meant so much more than just that.

 **36\. Cage**

She's not just a bird trapped in a cage, she entered that cage willingly, sealing her fate for the next 1000 years without realizing it.

 **37\. Demon**

 _Demon_ , he called her, though that isn't entirely true, as she's _overcome_ by them, but deep down, she's far from something so evil.

 **38\. Sadism**

At first, it seemed that she was doing all this out of joy at watching him suffer, but in reality, he wasn't the only one hurting.

 **39\. Candy**

She's curled up in her room groaning about yet another stomachache, and he's debating whether or not to gloat to her about what an idiot she was and how eating several bags of candy in one go was probably not the best idea.

 **40\. Child**

As she wails at Gaap's relentless teasing, he can't help but laugh too, because this is not a cruel, sadistic, evil witch; this is a spoiled, pouty, noisy child.

 **41\. Listening**

Hearing that damn inquisitor talk about how she and Battler were 'in a romantic relationship' made her want to scream about how she'd never date such an incompetent fool, but the urge faded, to be replaced with a sort of odd warmth she hadn't felt in a while, when Battler didn't bother properly denying it.

 **43\. Marriage**

Battler always figured he'd get married to a nice, pretty, normal girl in a church and have lots of children together, but what he got instead was a childish, arrogant, beautiful witch in a bloodstained court after she saved his life.

 **44\. Goodbye**

Finally, he'd figured out the truth, but there was nothing left to do but hold her and say goodbye before her body completely dissolved into golden butterflies.

 **45\. Butterflies**

He's starting to suspect that some of her killer butterflies are stuck in his stomach, as they go crazy every time he's in her presence.

 **46\. Adorable**

"I actually think she can be quite cute, when she's not yelling or laughing that creepy laugh of hers'...d-don't tell her that, Virgilia, please."

 **47\. Insults**

Once again, she's screeching profanities at him about how much she hates him for something he did, but he's so used to it he just rolls his eyes and lets her insults fly right over his head, which just serves to infuriate her even more.

 **48\. Words**

At long last, Beato is impaled by the truth he fires at her, but she doesn't fight back, simply raises her head, fixes tear-filled blue eyes on Battler, and begs for him to kill her.

 **49\. Imagination**

His relationship with her has been messed up since day one, but Battler wouldn't trade the insults, the bloodshed, the love, and the magic for anything.

 **50\. Regrets**

They're about to fall to the depths of the abyss together, to disappear from the world forever, and he holds her tightly in his arms and for the first time in her long, long life, she truly has no regrets at all.


End file.
